The Girl Who Wasn't Afraid
by sands blossm
Summary: THe great sabuku no gaara feared by all except........gaarax one of my charactersIts my first fic so plz read.
1. meeting

**Chapter 1# **

**The girl who wasn't scared**

It had started out as any other day.Gaara had been woken up by the sound of beer bottles crashing to the ground, his father cursing every single time.

"look at this mess!"Shouted Temari

"Quit whining you Know its never gonna change" exclaimed the low monotone Gaara

Gaara,Temari, and Kancuro cleaned up the mess their father had made. they made breakfast and left.When they got to Konoha they all went their own separate ways.

As Gaara walked down the streets of konho he could hear the people whispering sometimes he would glare at them just for fun!Gaara had made his way past a high school where he saw a young girl his height had black hair with red highlights,and light blue eyes, wearing the average high school uniform.He could see she too was treated as a monster.They pushed and shoved her just as they did to gaara.

"Why do you let them treated you like that?" asked Gaara

"I don't know? I never payed it much time." She said nicely

she had accidentally tripped on a rock and all her books and papers splattered everywhere! Gaara helped her up and picked up her books as well.

"Thank you very much …."

"Gaara"he muffled

"Thank you gaara"


	2. a friendship grows

(A/n: sorry for not updating sooner! Gomen-asi!Please forgive me!R&R!Arigato!)

Disclaimer :I don't own naruto!hmph!

Chapter 2:A friendship grows.

Gaara gave the girl her books and papers and started to walk away.but the persistant young girl ran up to him and again she tripped on gaara.

"ah!!!I'm sorry please forgive me!"

"fine just go away"

She looked away from gaara rather disappointed at herself.Gaara sighed got up and lent out his hand.

"Its alright. I forgive you. Just don't do that."

"do what ?"

"get all sad and guilty."

"but I….."

"I'm used to it so forget it . okay?"

"sure gaara-kun!"

Gaara helped her up and then she ran off saying something about "work."Gaara payed no attention to what the girl had said and walked home. hmm...I_ didn't get her name._That girl plagued gaaras mind for the rest of the day.

WORK!

The girl was dressed in a pink kimono combing her hair humming a song.When her co-worker misa came in and interrupted her train of thought.

"well well well is someone in love?"

"Oh its you misa."

"spill it !Who is he what village and is he cute?"

"his name is gaara hes from the sand village and hes cute beyond all reason!"

"okay …..dose he have a brother!?"

The two girls laughed but stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"yes?"they replied.

"Aika you have a customer!"

"oh…..coming." the two girls who were previously laughing were now sad as they were brought back to reality.

"I guess you better get going huh?"

"yeah. Later."

"later."

THE NEXT DAY!

Today was slightly different than other days. When Gaara awoke this morning he felt a sering pain followed by seeing his drunken father standing over him. Gaara glared at him and slowly walked out of the room. He went to the near by forest to find some clarity in this messed up morning.

'If I don't stop the bleeding I'll…..'unable to finish his train of thought Gaara passed out.

Aika didn't have school considering the fact that its Saturday. She went out to pick flowers that she needed for her table center piece. She loved red and white flowers so she went to find some she found a white flower with what seemed a blood stain.she looked around and saw a trail of white flowers that blood stains on them and at the end of the trail was………….

Gaara woke up in the hospital bed.He looked around the room groggily and saw a sleeping aika.He gently stoked her hair.He stopped when he felt her waking.

"G-Gaara?"

"sleeping beauty has finally awoken!" he joked

"Gaara its not funny!"

"The way you look is."

"Gaara!I found you in the forest passed out and bleeding to death!"

"well maybe you should've left me there!!!"

gasp

"Gaara…..I….."

"I get it you hate me like the rest of the of the villagers. This was just a game on the monster wasn't it?!"

"no……all these things that I felt are real Gaara."

"If you keep on being seen with me then everyone will hate you too."

"everyone already hates me…..e-except you…..I-I think."

"I'm sorry ……"

"Aika."

"huh?"

"my name is Aika."

"I'm sorry Aika."the way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

Gaara slowly got up and walked towards her.

"G-Gaara! your still hurt you can't move!"

" I don't care any more."

"what?!"

"ever since. I saw you your all I think about."

"Gaara?"

"Aika ……..I don't know when but I 'm falling in live with you." he grabs her hand and holds it to his heart.

"Gaara….I……"

"come with me "

"wh-what?" she gasps

"To the sand village."

----------------------------------------------------------

Me: ok hand cramps.

Gaara: Admit it you got bored typing.

Me: ok I admit gaara got bored typing .

Aika: so what happens ?

Whispers to aika

Aika: Really!

Me:uh huh.

Gaara: sigh review please

Me:I knew I for got to say something!


End file.
